jaderosesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rielle Driz'vohn
Mortal Life Rielle's mother was a florist and her father a painter. They lived in a small flat over looking the ocean in the city of Dollet. She has very fond memories of the blue painted building and her bedroom window over looking the sea. As a young girl she spent a lot of her time in her father's studio watching him paint while her mother sang downstairs. Her deceased Grandmother Feila Driz'vohn was a well known and respected dancer. Rielle became fascinated with old pictures of her grandmother and dance. Her parent's practically had no choice but to enrol her at the local dance studio. While learning she became fascinated and entranced with the graceful lovely movements of ballet. Through hard work and practice she became some what of a prodigy. As soon as she was old enough she auditioned and was accepted into the Dollet Ballet Company. After a few years of hard work in bit parts she finally landed a leading role. It was on her opening night that her life changed drastically. Embrace Upon entering her dressing room she was attacked from behind. A sharp pain rolled through her and the world went black. Next thing she new she was awakening a few moments later. Across from her in a large chair sat her Grandmother looking as young as ever. It was then Rielle learned that she had been embraced and that this would be her final night on the stage in Dollet. She would be leaving with her now Sire as soon as the show was over. The show was a resounding success but looking back on it Rielle doesn't know how she managed to get through it. Her parents were sitting in the front row with a large bouquet of flowers in their arms. Her eyes watched them through out almost her whole dance wanting for them to some how know what had happened. She saw them once last time back stage as she accepted the flowers and said a fleeting good bye. Next thing she knew she was being ferreted away into a car with her Sire leaving the Dollet Ballet Company behind forever. While leaving the city the car was attacked. Both Rielle and her Sire were taken to a large house on the outskirts of Dollet. Their attackers were of Clan Tzimisce and they killed Rielle's Sire. After taunting her cruelly they set the house on fire trapping Rielle inside. Amongst the flames was where she had her first run in with Damien Everard. Feeling terrified and she fled from him into the night. Her first few nights as a Vampire were difficult. After all her sire had been killed before she had been taught anything. Instinct took over and she managed to feed and to survive. It wasn't until one night after wandering into a club that her situation changed. There she met a group of Vampires and a woman named Ellinoria who promised to teach her about what she was. Soundtrack Disc One: Jaded Rose #Play - I Must Not Chase the Boys #Sam Sparro - Black and Gold #Nine Inch Nails - The Day The World Went Away (Still) Disc Two: Obsidian Knight #Sia - Breathe Me #Lamb - Gorecki #Leah Andreone - Lamentation #Depeche Mode - A Pain That Im Used To #Darling Violetta - Benediction (Version 2) #Sorry - Maria Mena suggested by Auria #Röyksopp - Beautiful Day Without You suggested by Jacks #Leona Naess - Ballerina suggested by Braze Campaign Involvement The Jade Rose Rielle was one of the original Neonates to be approached by Ellinoria. When offered a place and a home in the Camarilla by Alexander Jackson she gladly took it. After feeling lost and angry for so long it was nice to have a place to belong. One evening while in the park located in Esthar she was attacked by werewolves and barely escaped with her unlife. Marquis Kohnz discovered her greatly wounded and commanded her to feast on his blood to heal herself. They fled back to his haven together before the sun rose. One night after visiting the Toreador haven Rielle was attacked and staked by Damien Everard. He hid her staked body in a warehouse trash bin shortly before turning on the party of PCs. Eventually after some taunts from Damien at the Toreador Ball the group began to search for her. She was deep in torpor when found and was returned to the Toreador haven. There Azure used her blood to raise Rielle from torpor. When awaking she had another run in with Konhz and fed from him once more. Now his blood coursed through her and Rielle knew that she loved him perhaps more then she should. Her body took some time to heal and she did not join the PCs agian until she was visited by Ellinoria. The visit is a blurred memory for the Toreador and she barely remembers how she reunited with the others at Tallion Daynar's mansion. It was there she got her first taste of being mortal again. She fell into a room with some of the other Kindred and experienced what it was like to breath again. While in that room she was hit with a wave of emotion that caused real salty tears to roll down her cheeks. It is a moment she has never forgotten. Now reunited with the group she went with them to desert to recover The Jade Rose. It was there she felt the sting of Marquis's betrayal and the shattering of her heart. Obsidian Nights The blood bond still rang strong in her even after the betrayal. Rielle never vocalized it but every bone in her body desired to flee after Marquis once he betrayed the party and left Esthar. However she knew that the man she fell in love with didn't exist and that perhaps he never did. In an event to commemorate Darjen's memory she confided in Samantha that she loved Marquis deeply and that perhaps he had felt something for her as well. Samantha would later use this tid bit of information when facing off agaisnt Marquis. In an attempt to get him to feel Samantha fires a phosphorus bullet from one of Darjen's guns into Rielle's head sending her into torpor. Azure didn't want to blood bind Rielle any further so she allowed the young vampire to naturally come out of Torpor. After awakening Rielle was shocked to learn that her companions had been banished from the city. It was in those lonely nights that she made her first visits to Tallion Daynar's mansion. Moonlight's Lament Rielle didn't take part in this campaign. While the PCs were off doing their thing she was withdrawing further and further from Esthar society. Her blood bond to Marquis was fading away and she found herself at a loss without it. She spent a lot of time dancing and trying to come to terms with all that had happened. Crucible of Wolves In the years following the events of The Jade Rose and Obsidian Nights Rielle became some what of a recluse. She often spent hours in the dance studio at the Toreador haven lost in the music and movement. While the Toreador always treated her with respect it was obvious that she was becoming a bit of a black sheep. It was then she began to crave the things she missed most from mortal life. One night while waking she had a striking thought, that the mansion of Tallion Daynar still stood. Her first journey there was tentative and hesitant but soon she came to love the place. With the permission of Faux and Deke she moved there leaving the Toreador haven behind. This only drove a larger wedge between her and the clan. During her time at the mansion she began to study the master mage's books learning more about him and his relationship with Ellinoria. She eventually discovered some writings about the Crimson Rose. After showing them to the Prince he asked for her help in researching how to destroy them both. In exchange for helping him she hopes to use the Jade rose to once again become mortal and leave her Kindred life behind. Rielle was in attendance at the Elysium before the Sabbat attack but was not actively involved with the PCs at the time. She was one of the many Toreador asked to stay behind in the city and attempt to keep the Masquerade as secure as possible. Her first real run in with the PCs in years was a meeting after they had captured Helena. It was there she informed them of the existence of the Crimson Rose and showed them a video of Helena Aldanmere using it on a group of mortals. While speaking to the PCs the conversation was tense at best. At the event in the gallery Rielle approached Samantha to ask her how the hunt was coming. They had a short conversation in which Rielle told Samantha why she was so eager to help, she wished to be mortal again. Following this Rielle had a short, awkward conversation with her former lover Marquis Kohnz before leaving the gathering. Photographs Banners and Avatars Category:Kindred Category:Toreador Category:Non-Player Character Category:Alonia